


Ничто на земле не проходит бесследно

by Celiett



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Все рады. Все так долго ждали этого дня. Столетия Верховной Жрицы храма Фуруде.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTFC-2013.  
> постканон, много авторского фанона.

Хинамидзава не спит с самого рассвета. 

Хинамидзава полна предпраздничной суетой, голосами жителей и запахами щедрых угощений. Ведь этот день так давно ждали, так давно к нему готовились. И вот, наконец, заветная, обведенная красным в календаре дата стала еще ближе.

– С днем рождения, Рика… – лишь на секунду замирает на пороге Ояширо-сама, – здоровья тебе… долгих лет…

– Куда уже дольше, Ханю, – устало вздыхает Рика, дрожащими руками зашторивая окно.

От доносящихся с улицы звуков груз на душе становится лишь тяжелее.

Все рады. Все так долго ждали этого дня.

Столетия Верховной Жрицы храма Фуруде.

– Слава Ояширо-саме, наконец-то!

Самые желанные гости прибывают последними.

Рика замечает их в толпе сразу же – и старшую дочь, изящную, тонкую, так похожую на свою мать, и ее заботливого мужа с легкой сединой на висках. И новую, только что заключенную семью – ее внучка, будто бы еще вчера совсем еще крошечная девочка с озорными хвостиками, а теперь уже девушка, так нежно смотрящая на своего спутника, придерживающая рукой тяжелый округлившийся живот. 

Жизнь не стоит на месте. 

Жизнь разрастается подобно дереву, даря шанс пробраться к свету юным зеленым побегам.

– Она сменит меня, так ведь? – в голосе Рики нет ни злобы, ни зависти. Лишь понимание неизбежности происходящего. Прошедшего не вернуть, не запереть время в клетку, будто бы редкую птицу. 

– Прости… – касается ее плеча Ханю, легко, невесомо, как умеет только она. 

Рика качает головой. Но все-таки поднимает бездонные синие глаза – и почему-то Ханю уверена – такие же будут и у ее правнучки. 

– Позаботься о ней, – просит Рика таким голосом, как будто прощается навсегда.

Ханю сглатывает комок в горле. Присаживается рядом на каменные ступени. Касается лежащей рядом руки, переплетая пальцы.

Они молчат.

А где-то далеко, у самой каймы горизонта, розоватой дымкой разливается заря.

Они знают. Они обе знают – жизнь Фуруде Рики угаснет, словно свеча, с последними лучами восходящего солнца.


End file.
